


YOU ARE THE ANSWER

by Patty_Parker60



Category: Grey's Anatomy, SULLYVANDY-fandom, Station 19 (TV), Surrera-fandom, Travemett-fandom, VICLEY-fandom
Genre: Adult Language, Andy (sub) and Robert (dom) undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, LOVE and SPICE!, MARINA!Spice, SPICE!, SULLYVANDY!Spice, TRAVMETT!Spice, VICLEY!Spice, pregnant andy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: The Ripleys may want to be pregnant; the Sullivans already are
Relationships: Andy Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 29





	1. Surrera-PREGNANT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [KyHasNoLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/gifts), [musicgirl1120](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicgirl1120/gifts).



**FIRES, like LOVE, don’t follow a set of agreed-upon rules, and like love, or logic where no two romantic**  
**relationships are the same, no FIRE is ever the same…the Scene Commander can use “the book” to see what**  
**techniques were used on previous (similar) blazes, he or she **must always be aware that at any moment**  
**some intangible may force a change of technique….****

**“If there is one thing I have no doubts of it’s that we love each other, and that we want to be together; I have never doubted that.”  
Victoria Ripley sounds cross and LOOKS cross. Ripley tells himself to keep calm.**

**“Nor have I”, Ripley reports, in a tone of voice that causes his wife to glance at him sharply. In a softer tone he states "“I’m saying  
that I don’t doubt our love either-that isn’t the issue though-the issue is whether you are safe from harm. That is my most critical  
and most important job.”**

**“I don’t want to be grounded Lucas,” she warns.**

**“I’ll figure something out, a solution that satisfies both of us. Trust me.”**

**Vic emits a half-sigh, half-sob, and says “I’m being the worst type of ass-I’m sorry, Baby…honestly…the truth is...I'm feeling jealous  
of Andy and Sully, which is ridiculous, because I didn’t want a baby-except that now I think that maybe I DO-probably I do; and when  
I saw the _joyful_ expression on her face, even when she was only able to eat weak broth and ginger ale because of her  
stomach...and Sullivan giggled-FUCKING GIGGLED!: I heard him...having a baby makes them happy than they've ever been, and I kinda  
want that for us."**

**"You're saying..." His question drifts away like smoke.**

**"Yes...YES!!-that's what I'm saying"**

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

****I'm going to be a MOM...I don't know if I'm ready, and how do I prepare? I'm barely able to manage my own**  
**life...but I have ROBERT to help me: he believes that I can do it. And my Mom; we're getting closer...you're**  
**over-thinking this, Andrea** Andrea Herrera says to herself. She wishes Robert would call, and then he does:  
the first statement out o his mouth is "I LOVE YOU", and all of her fears and doubts melt away. "Thank you, Amor...and I love you.  
Very much. Are you okay? Should I come in?"**

****"You stay put****!", her husband says a little forcefully. "I apologize; I 'd like you to remain at home until you feel  
better, please. Even on the desk, you would probably be in the ladies' room 80% of the shift. Rest, see DeLuca tomorrow. I'll go with you."  
"Yessir. And I'm ordering your dinner...you said so yourself, I'm not well." 

He chuckles. "There it is."

****

"Bobby?"

****

"Yes, Babe."

****

"We _can do this_...right?"

****

""Goddamn skippy!"

****

****


	2. VICLEY SPICE/TRAVEMETT SPICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit M/F and M/M sex  
> Vic and Lucas distract themselves with hawwwwtSICYooooo!  
> Travmett reunites for a night of passion.  
> 

xxxxxxxxxxTHE RIPLEY'S!xxxxxxxxxx

When Ripley departs the shower, like a glistening wet Greek God from a cloud of steam, Hughes starts to moisten  
again...she sits up so that the sheet covering her slips down and kicks the rest of it aside, her lewdly splayed thighs  
and stiffening nipples cause the intended reaction in Chief Hubby: a tent forms instantly beneath his towel, and  
he divests himself of it before re-joining her on the rumpled sheets.

They kissed. She ran her fingers through the hair on his chest; one of his palms cups her firm right butt-cheek and cradles her  
bottom. His other hand fingers her damp slit. She relaxes and presses her groin into questing fingers. The combined heat of their  
bodies warm one another, chasing the chill of the forced air unit. The hot stiffness of Lucas' cock against her thigh brings more  
wetness to her outer labia, and she grasps it, manipulating the foreskin skillfully.

"I think someone is hot for me," she said, kissing his chest. They kissed again, tongues dueling...he spreads her lips and dips his  
fingers inside, gently rolling and tweaking her clit, making her whimper quietly. She places a big wet one on his lips again, a more  
fervent one, and she quickly rolls him onto his back and climbs atop him. Inserting about half of his member, she rides him slowly,  
angling her hips so that her little pearl scrubs against his shaft. "Goddd; that -that feels so good", she cries.

Ripley smiles up at her, using her hips as levers- moving her to and fro, up and down while trusting his own ups up...he wants her  
to get full contact: the full benefit of the friction of her clit on his cock-shaft. He reached up with his right hand, pulling her toward  
toward him: he kisses her cleavage, then gathers her left nipple into my mouth. IHe sucked gently, developing it into a little rubber  
nub, thentugged gently with his lips. Vic quakes; hips shook, and she cums for the first time. "I love when your cock inside me, it's  
so FAT up there; so good..."

Lucas doesn't risk speaking; if he breaks concentration he is certain that he won't be able to keep from orgasming himself. "Shit...  
shit!", he groans; he guides her into a 'straddling' position; Victoria lets out a long sigh and he fills her again and again. When Vic  
'spends' again, Lucas does as well...

xxxxxxxxxxTRAVMETT!xxxxxxxxxx

His feet flat on the bed, using his strong core to power himself up and down, Emmett Dixon rides Travis Montgomery's 'dick  
like a shuttle'*; the latter's handsome face is frozen in a rictus of pain and pleasure (his thigh cramps painfully, which Probie's  
strenuous bouncing doesn't help)...Travis' expert fingers work him like a pro, while ceaselessly delving into his tender depths...  
the explosion is not far behind...Emmett's cum shoots out and splatters Travis' face and chest; at nearly the same instant his ex-  
T.O. fills his condom with a cum enema.../p>

After their joint shower, the two men finish towelling off in the bedroom, the get back under the covers. Travis tells his lover that  
if he needs to go that it's fine, he understands.p>

"Not neceassry: I came to Alicia, and she countered with I can still see you as long as I inform her first, and don't come to her  
directly after being with you. Safe sex, of course...OH!-if she wants to join us, we have to let her. Some other shit I can't remember  
right now", he says, yawning.p>

"Wow...Alicia actually authorized you to be my 'side-piece', as long as she remains #1? That's...unexpected", Montgomery  
remarked, relaxing onto his the pillows in back of him.p>

/////////////////////////////////////

*From Touchin, Lovin'  
He Ferragamo the buckle, he Louis V on the duffel  
The pussy wetter than puddles,  
**I ride his dick like a shuttle**  
I said real n---s let real bitches cum first  
And real bitches been bad bitches from birth  



	3. MARINA-STRIDES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marina makes positive strides in their relationship

_Maya: Is it just me or are orgasms better in the daylight?_  
_Carina: It isn’t just you. I actually did a whole study on female orgasms._  
_Maya: Oh, that’s a study I’d like to see._

Maya Bishop is more content than she has ever been. The pressure of a captaincy is no more (prior to her scheduled transfer to  
23, the blonde had a second meeting with Herrera and Sullivan, similar to the one in which she told Sullivan that he made a  
mistake promoting her and tried to step down)-this time Sullivan grants her request and submits his wife's name to Ripley.  
Stepping down to her former role as Lieutenant allows Maya the time to work on she and Carina. And Andy has the job she  
always wanted, hers and Sullivan's jobs are secure (thanks to Chief Ripley's retroactive order rescinding the previous mandates  
against intimate relationships between SFD members of different ranks.

The nine months of their estrangement were torture for both women. In the beginning, Maya's pledge to attend therapy was  
done more to pacify Carina than a serious desire to discover the reasons for her self-destructive tendencies. After two misfires,  
the couple are back together, though their foundation remains shaky.

"You have said your best friend is _Andy Herrera_ ; she's married now, and your access to her isn't the same. I believe  
that CARINA must be your best friend: you see, when your romantic partner is also your best friend, then the likelihood that you  
will do anything to hurt your partner is greatly minimized. This is why partners who are minimum _GOOD FRIENDS_  
have the best opportunity for successful outcomes", Dr. Lewis said in one of their later sessions.

A lesson she learned during her sessions with Dr. Diane Lewis is this: if you’re not willing to talk out the nitty-gritty of the  
breakup, why you did the things you did and what you’re going to do differently from now on, you might as well not even  
bother trying again. There also must be a level of trust that the parties communicate as openly and honestly as possible moving  
forward.” For many couples, a lack of honesty is a part of what broke them up in the first place, so if that doesn’t improve,  
you can assume the relationship won’t either.


	4. SURRERA-SPICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very HOT n EXPLICIT SEX w/adult language (cursing) between  
> Andy and Robert, including dom/sub under-tones to include  
> spanking. Kind of lengthy however they get right to the action  
> IMMEDIATELY

" _You are MINE...ONLY MINE-eres MIO; SOLO MIO-DI_!" he ordered.

" _I'm YOURS: only yours-Soy TUYO-solo tuyo._ " she parrots obediently.

She stands before him dressed for sex-she knows what he likes, and selected her outfit with extra care: satin and lace bra,  
high cut knickers that ride low on her hips, gossamer stockings (with lace vamps), a suspender belt laced with tiny roses  
and lace, and spike heels-her lingerie ensemble is dark blue; her stockings and shoes are black. She's been waiting upstairs,  
in their master bedroom, for more than two hours (as instructed), and her underwear is already quite damp (she's thought  
about this all day-on edge-ever since he whispered his instructions in her ear when she brought his lunch to his office  
in headquarters)...

At last she hears his heavy tread on the stairs, and a bit more vaginal fluid seeps out to dampen the gusset of her pants.  
And he's there in the doorway-all six foot four, two hundred forty pounds of muscle and steel. The look of naked want in  
his eyes as they rover over her near-nakedness cause goose-bumps to crop up on her skin, and a wave of sudden heat  
engulfs her even though the temperature in their bedroom is set to 68 degrees.

He moves to the center of the room, never taking his dark eyes off of her. "Crawl over here to me-DON't 'run' your stockings."

It takes her six minutes of slow, careful crawling and she kneels before him. He smiles down at her. "Take it out."

There's no need to explain what he means: she reaches up with shaking hands to fumble his lounging pants open and lift  
his huge pinga (penis) free of confinement. Clearing her throat, Andrea Herrera-Sullivan asks "May I pleasure you, Master?"

"Proceed."

"Su verga (cock) es la mas grande queue he visto, Señor...¿me permite un beso y tantito saliva asi queue sea mas facil para  
accomodarla en mi boca? (Your dick is the biggest I've seen Sir-would you allow me a kiss and a bit of saliva so that it  
will fit more easily in my mouth.)

He bends and kisses her passionately, his tongue aggressively swabbing the inside of her mouth. When she has gathered  
what she judges to be a sufficient amount of spit, she dribbles some onto his semi-turgid shaft slicking it with her palm  
and fingers. "Fuck" he mutters when her warm mouth closes around the top half of his 'chascalala' (prick). Her tongue  
dallies with the slit in the tip of his crown, and is rewarded with a hiss of pleasure from "Master"...she has performed this  
act many times with others, and she doesn't HATE IT: it's expected, and she's reasonably skillful at it...with Master though-  
she loses herself in it: his taste, his SMELL...she loves pleasing him orally her moan of lust is muffled by the massive  
slab of meat stuffing her jaws. Her left hand and her mouth work the mighty staff at a feverish pitch. There is just SO  
MUCH of him- stretches Andrea's red lips to the maximum. To distract himself from the urge to 'boil over' before they  
are through, Sullivan bends at the waist and his big hands rove-over his wife's eye-popping curves, his lips nibble on her  
earlobes, neck, and shoulders.

Andrea avidly sucked her husband with gusto, causing him to wince and groan. As evidence that he's loving this cock-worship,  
Robert sighed happily; now that he harder than a piston Andrea slipes him out of her mouth with a spitty 'pop' and looks  
up at him, the love shining clearly through her dark orbs. "Mi dueño" (literally my owner-in this context meant as the owner of  
her heart and soul) she whispered. "Would it please you fuck me now Master? I am ready for whatever you desire-no le  
niego nada". (I deny you nothing).

"To the bed with you". He helps her to feet, then scoops her up in his arms and carries her to the bed. "What position would  
please you most for me to take, Sir?" she asks coquettishly.

"En cuatro patas" (all fours) he replied.

When she takes up the designated position, Sullivan says "Te doy nalgadas por ser coqueta."

Over her shoulder Andy responds "Lo que le plazca Señor." (whatever pleases you Sir).

"THREE should teach you" he states jovially and delivers a medium-strength whack to her left buttock. 'COUNT", he orders.

[whack!]

"Ummmf!-one!"

[whack!]

"Ah!-two!"

[whack!]

"Ummmm!-three!

She's dripping quite freely now-and COPIOUSLY-which excites her husband tremendously. When he enters her, her interior  
walls are as soft and slick as margarine. "GOD-I love you so much, Master!" she cries, grinding her firm, full buttocks against him.

"Master loves YOU!" he blurts, patiently thrusting at a leisurely pace. Her breath hitches as he goes deeper. For several long minutes  
she meets him stroke for stroke, until suddenly he withdraws without warning: she whines in frustration, arching her back, even more,   
and even sliding backward a bit in search of his rock-solid staff. he eases back into her, and her bark of pure joy rings through the  
bedroom. Next HE crouches and with her perched on his sturdy thighs and centered herself above his upright member before lowering  
herself onto it. once the upper third of it is established, he thrust upwards, impaling her on his length. His hands seized her delightful  
hips and drags her upwards before bringing her back down. She rubs fiercely between their coupled bodies, resulting in a splash  
of hot liquid coating both of their groins. His left calf spasms, cramping into a tight knot, and he grits his teeth and fights through  
it, he continues to drive up into her, and the volume of her moans, grunts, and exclamations of pleasure increase until she screeches  
" _OH-OH FUCK_!" she orgasms with a force she's never EVER experienced previously. He flows her seconds later, with  
a loud bellow, shooting deeply and coating her cervix with so much spunk that it pools around the base of his still stiff palo (literal  
translation is big stick).

The role-play complete, they are Andy and Robert again, kissing and necking affectionately. "Bañamos?" she suggests tiredly. (let's  
bathe or shower).

"Bañamos" he agrees, helping her out of bed.

p>. The bed squeaked and the headboard smacked the wall behind it.


End file.
